


咸雀手（鲁鲁修篇）

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	咸雀手（鲁鲁修篇）

咸雀手（鲁鲁篇）

CP：枢木朱雀X鲁鲁修  
社会人paro  
鲁鲁修被朱雀在电车玩弄的故事，都点题了嘛 。  
第一次写鲁鲁修的内心描写我有点不习惯。

正文：   
鲁鲁修习惯性地进入地铁，按照往常看到那个男人的身影。  
那个男人一头飞扬的棕茶卷发，穿着稍微暗的海绿制服，提着公文包，正在跟人有说有笑。他的后脑勺有些发丝不听话地翘起来，纵横交叉形成了凌乱柔的美感，让鲁鲁修想到了家养的的柴犬，手心痒痒又不敢过去。  
两人都是前辈与后辈的关系，但两人都彼此限于抬头不见低头见，说话也没多说几句。鲁鲁修知道枢木朱雀人缘好又开朗，然而跟自己却莫名其妙不对盘，这让在单位无往不利的鲁鲁修常常有种挫败感。而且他很快发现自己居然和朱雀坐同一站列车，但朱雀看到自己怕是会变得拘谨罢，所以鲁鲁修就选择可望而不即。  
自己真像那个岩井俊二电影下的怀春少女。鲁鲁修自嘲地暗暗翻了白眼，转身看窗外一道道飞逝的风景。他透过玻璃看着朱雀隐约的背影看得出神。  
什么时候爱上朱雀？也许他一瞬间展现的笑容。那时候鲁鲁修看到急得满头大汗的朱雀，顺势问怎么回事？惹下大麻烦吗？朱雀马上拉下脸，说：他把同事发给自己的资料手贱就删除了，偏偏同事被叫出去跟客户谈生意，而且今天是截止日期，除非推到重来否则会被老板炒了。鲁鲁修看着朱雀的样子，直接把U盘给他，“这是资料，你有什么事直接找我就行。”  
朱雀连连道谢，鲁鲁修脸上一红，说：“谢啥？我可是不想被你耽误工作。”  
后来朱雀邀请鲁鲁修去在鲁鲁修看来垃圾不过的肯德基，吃了一顿晚餐。朱雀那辣得让人耳目一新的口味，光看朱雀能吃得下极辣淋着酱汁的汉堡他就呆住，从此就记住朱雀所爱吃的每一道菜。  
可是鲁鲁修每次准备都每次送不出去。  
暗自叹气，这就是恋爱的心境吗？鲁鲁修重重垂下自己的肩膀，准备打开手机查看工作待办任务。不知怎么回事，自己的屁股被人碰了下。  
人多偶尔碰下是巧合，但是屁股挨了第三下鲁鲁修不得不察觉。  
他不由自主缩了自己的屁股。  
又来了……那手就放在自己夹起的臀瓣之间，还贴着臀缝上下抽动了下。鲁鲁修瞬间胃里涌起恶心的感觉。  
变态，滚开！他用眼角瞟着路人，最好路人看到自己杀气凛凛的目光。  
那路人非但没有，反而张开手包住自己的两瓣屁股开始揉起来。鲁鲁修抵着玻璃，有些无助地夹紧双腿。如果给朱雀看到上司的丑态，那还不如自己跳下地铁轨算了！  
他感觉那只手进入自己的两腿之间，狠狠按住自己的会阴。鲁鲁修咬紧牙关，一种微小陌生的快感聚集在自己的小腹。他看到多出的一只手按在自己的裤裆，往下抚摸自己的下身，鲁鲁修吓了一跳，但很快随着那人的开始撸动而不由自主地摆动腰肢，急促喘出一口快感之香。  
啪嗒一声，裤裆被解开，那人还摸着自己的黑色底裤，剥开，然后触碰自己的下身，他听到那人发出的嗤笑声感到后颈一阵接一阵地发麻、颤抖。他显然也察觉了，温热的嘴唇贴上自己娇嫩的后颈，还用舌头恶意地舔动着。  
鲁鲁修两眼一黑，双腿发抖，腰都要软倒了。那人居然还脱下自己的底裤在大腿根之间，鲁鲁修不敢低头看到脑海浮现的阴茎挺立流出汁水的艳丽画面，只感觉自己的屁股不由自主贴在那人的裆部，他还恶意摩擦，鼓起的阴茎揉刮自己抽搐的大腿根，手指刮了下阴茎前面的东西直接往自己的脸上一抹。  
恶心！鼻尖闻到了腥臭的气味，鲁鲁修拼命摇头，下身狠狠被掐了下，疼痛让鲁鲁修无法做声，感觉自己的脸被他的手摸来摸去，透明浓稠的前列腺液体留在自己发烫的脸颊上。那只手深入上衣，摸到左乳拨动，鲁鲁修浑身瞬间一软，下身猛然抖动了下。  
耳廓被那人舌头探入，全身被他所爱抚，鲁鲁修再也无法抗拒，身后的阴茎不断冲刺自己的后穴，像是不断侵犯自己的内部那样，让他头皮发麻，怎么会？怎么会，明明应该感到羞耻而愤怒才对。  
这样想的时候，娇小的阴茎猛然射出，他终于发出一声短暂的、自己从未听过的娇啼。  
他头脑发昏地扶住玻璃艰难地呼吸着，求救吗？给朱雀看到自己在陌生男人放浪求换的姿态吗？那绝对不行！绝对不行！可是……已经不是这种程度了。周围的人们仿佛没看到，那唯一能靠得住的只有自己。  
呕吐的欲望越来越烈，鲁鲁修闭着眼睛，自己不是女人，被那个不算什么，可是一想到——朱雀也在看的话呢，他不想朱雀也认为自己也是享受愉悦的GAY变态。  
不要被人看见，不要被人误解。  
潮湿的睫毛下闪耀尖锐的光，他的脚也开始蓄力。他感觉到有第三只手搭在自己的屁股上，是第二个路人吗？这样想着鲁鲁修感觉血液冲上脑子，猛然爆发开来，什么理智统统都滚一边去。  
脚用力重重一踩，死神的镰刀正式挥下！   
时间窒息的一刹那，“啊——”发出惨叫的声音是那人发出来的。  
鲁鲁修转身一看，映入眼帘的就是，棕色马甲和海青色制服，以及一张令人不可置信的脸。  
“谁准你碰了？”朱雀终于开口，抓着那个半秃中年油腻男的手，语音冷冽。  
朱雀甩开第二个路人的脏手，路人看着男人瑟瑟发抖地退下去，所有人都惊愕看着他们，仿佛不曾察觉之前发生过一桩性猥亵。  
鲁鲁修眼睁睁看着朱雀一寸一寸转过头来，有些尴尬，双手抱着自己，那么……之前一直玩弄的就是他所思慕的人吗？  
愤怒羞耻感如火苗哔哔啵啵燃烧，朱雀仿佛含着歉意帮他穿好裤子，却被鲁鲁修拦下。  
“别碰我！”  
鲁鲁修的低音颤抖着，手指却非常缓慢，反而朱雀还是强硬帮他穿好。弄了半天，鲁鲁修僵硬地挣开朱雀的怀抱。两人谁也不说，距离保持在1CM之间。地铁依旧穿过一道道风景，夹带飒飒的风声。  
等地铁门终于开启，朱雀听到了鲁鲁修的命令。  
“你，枢木朱雀，到办公室跟我报告你的所作所为！” 

——END——


End file.
